1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dehumidifiers and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a dehumidifier for use where there is a shower or the like, the warm and cold surfaces of the dehumidifier being provided by water flowing to the shower.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that, in bathrooms and the like where one runs hot water to a considerable extent, as when bathing, the room becomes filled with water vapor. This vapor becomes a nuisance because it condenses on walls and ceilings, and on mirrors so a person cannot easily use the mirror while combing hair, shaving, applying make-up or the like.
The most common technique for clearing the air to prevent the mirrors from fogging is to utilize an exhaust fan. The exhaust fan will simply exhaust the moist air from the room, and replace it with air from adjacent rooms which may be cooler, and hopefully with lower water content. It will be understood, however, that a large volume of air must be moved by the exhaust fan to accomplish the task because the exhaust fan must replace all the air in the room often enough to maintain the humidity at the lower level. This requires a relatively large amount of power, and also creates sufficient air flow that one may be uncomfortably cold immediately on leaving the warm bathing water.
Another well known technique for de-humidifying air (though it is not normally used in a bathroom) is the use of a dehumidifier. The conventional dehumidifier utilizes a refrigeration system wherein the evaporator acts as a cold surface on which moisture condenses, and the condenser acts as a heat exchanger to re-warm the air before the air passes back into the room. Such dehumidifiers require more power than just a fan, and are usually too large to be used conveniently in a bathroom.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a simple and economical means for dehumidifying a room where one is bathing or otherwise running a rather large volume of hot water.